Father
Father/Mother Figures '''characters or heroes that are fatherly or motherly to a person, hero, or character. If a hero or character have some trouble they ask them before they ask someone else. Also a father or mother figure will be over protective and really caring to the hero, person, or character just like a parent. They will also sacrific themselves if the hero, person, or character can't do it or they want to, they do it, by making them passed out or restrain them so they can do it. '''Examples * Piccolo acts a father figure to Gohan. He didn't liked him at first but when Gohan almost got killed by Nappa he sacrific his life for him, which means he cared deeply about him. And he been training, protecting, and helping Gohan things and stuff. * Michonne acts like a mother figure towards Carl Grimes. She is really protective over him and gave him a candy bar, and talking each other, and saving him from enemies. * Dodger acts like a father figure towards Oliver. He protected Oliver from Roscoe and Desoto twice, and Oliver snuggles against Dodger while sleeping, and saving him from almost getting run over by cars. * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather act like mother/aunt figures towards Princess Aurora. They raised her for sixteen years in order to keep her safe from Maleficent and her curse. * Nancy becomes a mother figure towards Oliver Twist. She protects him from Bill Sikes and attempts to reunite Oliver with his benefactor Mr Brownlow in order to get Oliver away from Fagin's hideout. * Nani becomes a mother figure of sorts to her younger sister, Lilo after their parents die. It isn't easy for either of them until Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley enter their lives and become a part of their 'ohana.' * Both Baloo and Bagheera act like father figures towards Mowgli. * Kala becomes a mother figure to Tarzan after saving him from Sabor and adopting him. * Princess Celestia acts like a mother figure to Twilight Sparkle. * Ignitus acts as a father figure towards Spyro. * Yondu Udonta acted as a father figure to Peter Quill after abducting him from Earth. Yondu was originally suppose to deliver Peter to his real father, Ego, but learned of Ego's murders of all his children so Yondu kept Peter and raised him as his own. Although Yondu never showed any affection towards Quill as he was growing up, Yondu did love Peter and as he died to save Peter, he finally showed real affection towards him, causing Peter to realize that Yondu was more of a father to him, than Ego ever was. * Mr. Krabs can sometimes be a father figure to SpongeBob. * Miss Spider become a mother figure towards James Henry Trotter after he saved her from being killed by his cruel aunts. * Hector acted like a father figure towards Miguel during his time in the Land of the Dead. When they discover that they're related, Hector becomes more of a father figure(even though he's Miguel's great-great grandfather) towards Miguel. * Jaga acted like a father figure to Lion-o, teaching him ways of being leader of the Thundercats. *Owen and Beru Lars became parental figures to their nephew, Luke Skywalker as they raised him. Quotes Gallery IMG_1337.JPG|Piccolo and Gohan IMG_1338.PNG|Michonne and Carl Grimes IMG_1339.PNG|Dodger and Oliver Aurora & Fairies.jpg|Aurora and The Good Fairies Mowgli, Baloo, & Bagheera.jpg|Baloo, Bagheera, & Mowgli Nani & Lilo.png|Lilo and Nani Princess_Celestia_I_can_assure_you_S8E26.png|Princess Celestia and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Spyro_Ignitus_ANB2.jpg|Ignitus and Spyro Baby Tarzan & Kala.jpg|Kala and Tarzan Peter & Yondu.png|Peter Quill and Yondu Udonta 298154_full.jpg|James Henry Trotter and Miss Spider Miguel and Hector.png|Miguel and Hector Ukraine.png|Ukraine Owen and Beru Lars.jpg|Owen and Beru Lars (Star Wars) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type